Dripping Blood
by falachen
Summary: It's been roughly a year since Quarize and Araluen fought. A year since Will last saw his father and brother. Life is peaceful...until Will received a letter. Now he's in the middle of Quarize's civil war. His choices will dictate who lives and who dies. Can he swim through the rivers of blood and lies to bring peace? Can father love son again? What secrets will he have to bear?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Will's family and Quarize.**

 **First chapter of Dripping Blood. Don't worry if it seems confusing. I'll be showing flash backs as I go along. Just thought I would jump right on in.**

 **Sorry this didn't get put up sooner. My birthday is coming up and I got a game from my grandma. I'm hooked!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Will felt the breeze shift his cloak. Those normally cheerful brown eyes were dark with anger. What had he been thinking? He had to be a complete idiot! After everything that had happened, after all that suffering, he was back here. Why? What in any realm would make him think it would be wise to return. His mentor, Halt, and everyone else had advised against it. He had to ask for time off from his duties in order to come. He had come so far. The past had been buried and left alone. He was free.

Then he received the message.

It had been simple and short. Trouble was lurking around the corner. Trouble that could not be handled alone. That's why Will was here: to help. A snarl appeared on his face. He still did not know who the enemy was. His father was not involved. Yet. Only the one but that was enough to deal with. After everything that had happened, Will could not understand why he had answered the call. Everything that had happened told him that this was some sort of trick or lie. Something else was going on. He just had to dig deeper. But in this family, secrets tended to remain hidden until it served a purpose to be revealed.

The bushes swayed off to Will's left. Slinking through them was the man he was here to help. Tyler. His only brother who had a habit of playing all sides of the field. The man who had used the war to his advantage. The brother who willing risked everything Will had ever loved for the sake of revenge. The man who nearly single-handedly killed those Will cared about. Tyler paused beside him, peering through the bushes. If he sensed Will's anger and distrust, he did not show it or react to it. With a small snort, Will returned his attention to the task at hand.

Below them was a castle. It had been set in the mountains as a hidden fortress to help repel attacks. According to Tyler, someone of importance was being held in that castle. Someone who held the fate of Quarize in their hands. Will knew that Tyler and this person had to be close. His brother would not be risking his own neck otherwise. That alone set the alarm bells off in Will's mind. Their father was probably involved in this person's capture and imprisonment. If he knew Will was here, side by side with Tyler, then any chance of fixing their relationship was gone. Not only that but he could very easily turn on Araluen again. Had Will not made his decision when he did then Araluen would have been defeated.

"Care to tell me any more of your secrets?" Will asked quietly, mentally counting the time between guards as they circled the castle walls.

Tyler looked his way and replied softly, "No."

"Then maybe I should leave you to do this alone," Will growled, making it look as if he was going to leave.

His brother stifled a bark of laughter, "I know you won't. Your curiosity has you hooked. Plus, I know you won't leave me to this near impossible mission knowing that I'm alone without you."

"Why should that bother me?" Will asked, deliberately avoiding the conversation about his curiosity. He knew that was an argument he would lose.

Tyler's brown eyes met his, "Because you don't want to lose anyone else. We're family."

Will's reaction was faster than lightning. His hand seized his brother's collar and drew him closer. The other hand dropped his bow and drew the saxe knife. Then he held it calmly to Tyler's exposed throat. Tyler could see the anger that burned deep inside of Will. Distrust glowed equally strong. Maybe, Tyler wondered, he had underestimated Will's bitterness. Maybe his brother would leave him. Then Will released him, sheathing the saxe.

"Don't ever use that excuse again. I've had enough of that. I'll help you rescue your friend but then I'm done. I want nothing to do with your war against Father," Will hissed softly, making Tyler strain to hear him.

Tyler nodded calmly, showing no fluster, "Of course. Wrong choice of words. And I won't hold you here beyond this mission. I know you want to go home as soon as possible."

Hearing Will grunt, Tyler took that as an agreement. The two of them remained hidden on the higher ground for some time after. They wanted to make sure they were prepared with any and all the facts. One wrong move could cost them both. To help hide his identity, Will had left his Ranger cloak at home, bringing a green cloak in its place. The job would still be done but with a lot less suspicion being aroused.

When the moon reached its height, the two headed down towards the castle. Soon clouds covered some of the moon's light. The two guards making their rounds never saw it coming. One moment everything was normal.

The next their necks were broken.

* * *

 **Again sorry for the late update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Will's family and Quarize.**

 **If you haven't figured it out yet then I'll say it simply: I'm not the healthiest person. Something always seems wrong with me. On top of a few bad days, I've been busy preparing for school. This year will be another heavy work load for me. I'm also still getting over those nasty comments that my EX-friend gave me. It's hard to write after that event. Hope you understand.**

 **Also, my birthday is coming up so my relatives are trying to give me a good one.**

 **whentheresawill: Will is two years older than in the books from Erak's Ransom onward. He is also set back roughly two years in his training (from his Skandian adventure then a year with his blood family). He is still an apprentice at this point.**

 **Guest 3: Your statement made sense. Don't worry, he won't give up Araluen for anything now. He knows that Araluen will always be home.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Dripping Blood Chapter 2

Another guard dropped to the floor, dead. It was the same for every guard that night. One moment everything is peaceful. Then a flicker of pain. Then death. Some had their necks snapped. The rest had their throats cut. None of them ever saw their killer. No alarm was ever raised.

Tyler stepped the fallen guard, blood dripping from his dagger. Rounding the corner behind him was Will. The younger brother knelt down by the guard. His gloved hand closed the man's sightless eyes. It was the most respectful thing he could do. Tyler did not seem to care. Impatiently he beckoned his brother over to the next hall. This was the final hall. At the end was the door they needed. Two guards leaned sleepily at their post. Will could see that Tyler was ready to kill them. A worm of doubt formed in Will's mind. Quickly he signaled for his brother to wait. Soon there was knock from the other side. One of the guards slide a part of the door away to look in.

"All clear?" asked a voice from the other side.

The guard nodded, "All clear, sir. No sign of anyone."

"Humph. The replacements should have come by now. Wonder what's held them up," the voice replied, suspicion all too evident.

It was then that Will moved. A window was right behind him. Moonlight shone through it right into the eyes of the guards. Tyler quickly followed his brother. Both guards squinted at the newcomers. Will and Tyler held the ends of their cloak still. Shadow hid the rest of their bodies. Both men stiffened, ready to attack. Quickly Will raised his hand for them to stop.

"Easy fellas," he said. "We're your replacement. Got held up. Someone thought they saw movement beyond the walls. We were called in to help search."

The guard Will had heard talking lowered his spear, "There's supposed to be three of you. One for each of us."

Tyler stepped to his brother's side and spoke up, "Captain Hendrik wants the three of you to help search. If it wasn't for strict orders from higher up that the prisoner had to be watched, he would have all of us searching. He's jumping out of his skin with fright."

"Sounds like Hendrik," the man on the other side of door spoke. "Let me out so they can take their places."

Quickly one of the guards unlocked the door. Turns out the man on the other side was a sergeant. That's why the other two had called him sir. The sergeant advanced on them. By doing so, he removed the light factor. His eyes widened with horror as he realized their mistake. His mouth opened to warn the others. Tyler, however, was far faster. Like lightning his dagger moved and cut the sergeant's throat. Spinning around, Tyler threw his cloak wide. Two daggers went into the men's chest right as he stopped. Brown eyes stared at his brother as they dropped to the ground. Will stood there. His mouth hung slightly open with shock. These men did not have to die. A simple knock out would have done the trick.

"You didn't have to kill them," Will whispered as his brother dropped to his knees in search of the keys.

Tyler found them and rose to his full height, "Anyone who sees us must die." His eyes bore into his brother, "Or else they will be witness to father of two men breaking in and rescuing a prisoner. Father will know one was me right off the bat. It won't take him long to figure out the second person is you. Do you really want me learning that you and I are allies again?"

"We're not allies," Will snapped, stepping towards the door, heart lurching as he walked the bodies.

His brother snorted softly, "Father won't see it that way."

With that, Tyler went through the opened door. Will raced after him. He had to admit that Tyler was right. Bruce would assume that Will was helping Tyler. That meant any attempt to reconcile with him would be doomed. Hissing softly, Will bounded up the steps of the tower. His eyes narrowed as he watched his brother. Tyler seemed nervous, scared. It was unlike his brother. Tyler never showed anything unless it served a purpose. But Will could just sense Tyler's fear radiating off of him. He was genuinely afraid. Does that mean Bruce could have hurt Tyler's friend? Or was his brother afraid the friend would blame him for the capture? Shaking his head, Will pushed aside his thoughts. He just was here to help get in and out. Whatever else was going on, it was Tyler's business. Once done, Will could go home to Araluen.

Reaching the top of the stairs, they found one last door. Tyler quickly began trying every key. Will remained on the top two steps. His ears strained to hear any sound of pursuit or alarm. A frown of discomfort twisted his features. His right hand clasped and unclasped. Without his bow, Will felt exposed, weaker. However, he had left it at camp. His bow and arrows would be an instant clue to his identity. Without it, he was just another one of Tyler's allies. Leaving his bow had been strategy but that did not mean he liked it. With a grunt, Tyler finally found the key he needed. Will waited as Tyler went inside and freed his friend. Hearing footsteps, Will turned to face them…

And found a woman standing before him.

She was medium height, normal for a woman of Quarize. Her green eyes shined brightly despite the dirt around them. Her black hair was greasy, hanging in strings around her face. A small smile tugged at her lips as she saw him. She was slim but Will could sense her power and strength. He would not be surprised if she was from a lord's family. Tyler then appeared at her side. His black cloak was dropped around her thin shoulders. She looked at him and smiled gratefully.

Tyler looked at his brother and whispered quickly, "This is my brother, Will. Will, this is Ilene, daughter of Lord Farthus. Her family is distantly related to the royal family, making them the successor to the throne should the royal family have no heirs. As is, she is the only heir to her father, having lost her brothers years ago." He then smiled at Ilene.

"She is also my wife."

* * *

 **Again, sorry for the slow update. I hope to have the next one up Monday or Tuesday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Will's family and Quarize.**

 **Little Wishlet: I normally worry and care about my viewers but comments like your last one (which just came through) really make me worry. I don't know you, probably never met you, and I don't know what your situation might be. All I do know is that I worry and care about you. I'm glad my stories help you. It's for people like you that I love to write. Don't ever feel like you can't talk to me. I've been through a lot in my short life. I know how to listen, even I don't have the answer. Just remember that you're special, one of a kind, and that this world is SOOOO much brighter with you in it. Your comments and support have impacted my life for the better. No matter who you are or what you've done, remember that God loves you above all else. I care about you and so do others. Don't ever (and I mean EVER) feel afraid to talk to me about anything. I promise to never judge or laugh. Trust me, I keep my promises because my word is binding to me. I'm already praying for you.**

* * *

 **ALERT: I won't be posting anything after Tuesday. I won't be able to communicate with anyone. I'll be back around the 15** **th** **and even that's sketchy because of my schedule. Just giving you all a heads up.**

* * *

 **Review and Enjoy Everyone!**

Dripping Blood Chapter 3

"Go through it one more time," Will said, rubbing his temples as his head started to throb.

Tyler sighed in irritation. Ilene laid a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder. A sweet smile made him melt. A crooked, love-struck smile slowly appeared on his face. Will studied his brother from across the campfire. Since he had last seen his brother, Tyler had grown thinner and had cut down his beard. Will knew he would never shave it. The beard and mustache were the only things that distinguished him from father. One would have to look closely in order to find the Araluen lines of Tyler's body. Bruce dominated Tyler's looks and the young man was trying hard to hide it. Not to mention they thought the same way. But now Tyler was like a love-sick puppy. Those hard brown eyes always grew softer as he looked at his wife. His harsh, lying tongue never appeared in her presence. He followed her around like a puppy too. The Tyler Will knew was not the man that Ilene could draw out with just a look. It was interesting to say the least. It raised Will's hopes at the most.

Ilene turned those green eyes on Will. That loving smile encompassed him in its embrace as she spoke, "It's a relatively simple matter. Generations ago, after Quarize was officially formed, the royal family was afraid of being destroyed. Life here can be harsh. So part of the royal family broke off. They had no interest in being rulers. So they became the foremost Lord family. Should anything happen to ruin the official royal family, the heir would be chosen from that family. It's a secret that Quarize guards jealously for fear of ever losing the entire royal family and sending our country into chaos."

"Which doesn't explain why Bruce locked you away," Will said as she stopped talking.

Ilene nodded quietly. Her eyes looked troubled but then that smile reappeared, "I'm assuming Bruce discovered my marriage to Tyler. That complicates matters for him, considering my husband's war against him. Another thing to consider, though, is that I'm the only surviving heir to my father, uncles, and aunts. I'm sure you've noticed how Quarize treats women. (Will nods, frowning in distaste) Well, they don't a woman on the throne. That would be catastrophic to the social structure. Probably they're working to find a husband they deem worthy to inherit the throne."

"But you're already married!" Will said with a jolt.

He understood that Quarize saw women as lesser than men. Many countries were like that but Quarize was among the worst Will had seen. However, he never thought that a woman's family would make her marry again if the first was not good enough. It seemed so farfetched. Yet the cold gaze in his brother's eyes and the tears in Ilene's told him all he needed to know. The father ruled the household. If the husband was not up to his standards or not the man he wanted then he could force his daughter to marry the man he wanted, regardless of marriage. Will was glad that in Araluen, marriage was held in higher light. No one could marry more than once unless the previous husband/wife was dead. That was more respectful of the married couple, he thought.

Tyler's voice suddenly cut into his thoughts, "The same goes for men as well."

"You're joking," Will growled, feeling decidedly sick to his stomach.

His brother shook his head sadly, "The parents govern all. What we do in life. Who we marry. Where we live. Who are friends are. It doesn't matter if you are a man or a woman. It's the same. The only freedom one has is after the father dies. The mother simple kneels to her son's wishes after that, if she evens lives that long."

"Just another reason why I chose Araluen," Will grumbled, feeling his stomach lurch. He did not want to think of the wife his father would have chosen for him. He doubted he would have been happy. "Life is better there for me."

Ilene moved closer to him and looped her hands with his left. Softly she spoke. It was so soft and smooth that Will thought she was singing. It was just so enchanting. "But here you have family that miss you and love you."

That sent a burst of anger through him. Roughly he pulled away from and stood. He stalked off, calling that he was going to get more firewood. In truth, they had enough but it was an excuse to get away. What Ilene said was a hopeful fantasy. Will hated to admit that he continued to believe in it. He continued to hope that Bruce and Tyler loved him deep down. All he had to do was dig deep enough. Eventually they could be a happy family. Could they?

 _Halt looked at his apprentice with a stern gaze, "Last time they got involved in your life you nearly lost everything. Why in this big world would you want to go and help them?"_

" _They're my family, Halt. My blood family. They made mistakes and I've made mistakes. Maybe I can get through to them," Will cried, his eyes pleading._

 _His mentor shook his hand determinately, "No. Nothing good comes that family of yours. The only good side, the side you are hoping for, is dead. Died in my arms."_

" _Halt, I have to try," Will said._

 _Those dark eyes glared at him but Will would not be cowed. With sigh, Halt grumbled, "Your bloody funeral."_

Will shivered unconsciously. Was Halt right? Were they all right? Was his entire mission doomed to fail? Was there no hope at all? He did not know. All he had was hope and a dream. However, life had already showed him that was not enough sometimes. His dream to become a knight had faded to nothing. Many friends he had made in his Skandian adventure were gone, died at the Temujai hands. Tears appeared in his eyes as the sickening memory came back. The sorrowful blue eye. The gleamed sword as it came down. Blood spilling across the floor. That's what loyalty to this family had ever given back. The death of his closest friend here. The death of several Rangers. Nearly losing the only family that truly cared about him.

Those brown eyes closed as he fought the tears. His body started to shake. All he ever wanted was to know his blood family. To know his father. Now he did. He suffered because of it. His friends had suffered because of him. Yet Will's anger could not trump love. He had seen a better side. There was a loving side. Bruce was just stuck in his ways. Tyler was stuck in revenge and anger. Both had done terrible things to him. Everyone reminded of that fact. But Will still loved them. They were family, no matter what. Did that not mean he was supposed to try and fix everything? Even when it seemed doomed to fail?

"You're not alone."

Will jerked up. His hand went immediately to his saxe knife. The only person near him was Ilene. Those green eyes shined with a sad light. She knew what her husband had done. She knew what Bruce had done. Yet she could see the love in Will's eyes. He wanted to fix what had been broken. But he was battling against countless generations of beliefs. He was declaring war against pain and betrayal. He also stood alone in his battle. There was no one left in his family but the two sides he was trying to reconcile. That was no easy task for one man. Looking into those brown eyes, however, Ilene also saw determination. The sheer determination that allowed him to survive where many said he would fail. The willpower that everyone attributed to his name itself.

"You should be resting, Ilene," Will's voice cut into her thoughts.

Ilene shrugged weakly, "I was decently cared for. Enough food and water. Just lacking sleep. It's hard to sleep when you're surrounded by bones and rats."

"I can relate," he said softly, looking away, eyes going distant.

She stepped closer and took his hands in her's, "Tyler told me what they did to you. I'm so sorry. But deep down they love you. They just don't know how to show it properly."

"They seem happier making my life hell," Will growled.

A tear raced down Ilene's cheek, "It's been that way for generations. Not just in your family. In all families. That's why Tyler can command so many people. Quarize is ready for change. These newer generations want to shatter the chains of the past. But Tyler is convince that war is the only way to do that. Not even I can convince him otherwise. Not even I can bring peace."

"What are you getting at?" Will asked, pulling her closer. He may be smaller but that only allowed him to see the worry and pain in Ilene's eyes.

Her gaze met his, "Promise me that you won't tell Tyler."

"I promise," he said, dipping his head.

With a deep breath, "I had hoped to bring peace through my marriage to Tyler. When that didn't work…I went a step further…"

"Ilene…what's wrong?" Will whispered encouragingly.

Tears began to run down her face, "I'm pregnant, Will. That's why they locked me away. They didn't want the world to know. They didn't want Tyler to know. My mother learned of it before even I knew. After having five children, she knew what to look for. It was only confirmed while I was held in the tower."

"That makes sense," Will said after a pause as he digested the information.

Ilene wrapped him in a hug and started to cry, "Oh, Will! I'm so afraid they will hurt my child. I love Tyler. I love you, as my brother. But I don't know what I'll do without my baby."

"Hush," the young Ranger apprentice soothed. Gently he patted her shoulders and he whispered, "I won't let anything happen to your child. I'll do what I can to stop this war. You'll need Tyler to focus solely on you. You need Bruce off your back. I promise to do what I can."

Ilene pulled away and looked him in the eye, "And what if you can't end the war."

"Then I'll take you to Araluen with me. There the child will be safe until all of this ends," Will growled, his determination shining in his eyes.

But fate has ways of repeating itself.

* * *

 **I know I ended this on a cliffhanger. I promised some teachers that I would help with welcoming the new students to school. I also need to apply for a job and go to a counselor meeting (you know – "Let's look at your plan for the future. Make sure you're on track to do well in life.")**

 **See you all soon. I might get the next chapter up Tuesday but I'm not promising anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: I don't own any characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Will's family and the country of Quarize.**

 **Sorry this took so long. I was just able to start on the 15** **th** **. Turns out my school needs a lot more help than I first led to believe. I'll be back on the weekend with another chapter.**

 **Little Wishlet: I did see the message on Oath and Blood. I wasn't exactly referring to that because I've gotten other messages over the stories. There's not much I can do for you other than be here, encourage you, and pray. Know that you are always in my prayers! And if you want to do the Cast Reacts then go ahead. My writing is terrible so I doubt there's anything you can do to make it worse. :) Good luck if you do it!**

 **Guest 3: I knew it was you without the second posting. You all have different ways of commenting so I start to learn to distinguish people apart.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Dripping Blood Chapter 4

Will never spoke a word to Tyler about Ilene's confession. He made a promise and was planning on keeping it. As they traveled down a mountain road, Will's brain was in turmoil. A promise to end this war. A promise to keep Ilene safe. Could he succeed? How could he convince Tyler and Bruce to give up fighting? Give up their hate and anger? He would have to show them the good in the other. But he was not sure there was any good in either of them himself! How could he stop a war when he could not trust either side?

" _I have to do it for Ilene,"_ he thought as his eyes returned to Ilene's back.

He knew that she deserved better. She deserved a loving family. When the baby came, she would need Tyler to be at her side. Bruce's army could protect the child from any threat. She needed them. She needed the war to end. _They_ needed the war to end. That meant he needed to find a way. People said that he was stubborn and determined. His determination had got him through many rough years. His stubbornness was born from love and loyalty. People trusted him to find a way. Ilene needed him to find a way. He had yet to fail. He had faced so many challenges but had always come through for those around him. For Ilene, he was willing to try again.

But that meant he had to change his family.

Tyler's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts, "You alright, brother?"

Will jerked up. Tyler had stopped his gray horse further ahead. Ilene's silver mare with a black mane and tail was standing just beyond. Will had inadvertently stopped Tug while his thoughts wandered. Shaking his head, Will spurred Tug up to where they were waiting. Ilene looked at him worriedly. Tyler simply snorted and continued onward. Will's heart twisted. He had no idea how he was going to change his brother's mind. Then he frowned. Tyler's mind was not the goal. It was his heart. That's where all the hate and anger resided. That's where the smallest spark of love still existed. Passing Ilene, Will rode up to his brother's side.

"My mind was wandering back to when I was here last," he said softly.

Tyler looked at him coldly, "I won't change my mind about father if that's what you're hoping."

"I know that," Will snapped, refusing to meet his brother's eye. "Just explaining what had happened."

His brother snorted again, "Next time, don't."

"You're not much of a conversationalist," Will said with a sigh.

Those cold brown eyes turned back to him, "And you talk too much for your own good."

That made Will laugh. "You sound just like Halt," he said.

Tyler had to smile at that, "Then maybe you should take the hint."

"Or maybe you should lighten up," Will replied.

Slowly Tyler turned to face him, indignation just flowing from his body, "Are you saying I'm not fun?"

At that moment Tug threw back his head and Ilene whispered, "Yes."

Tyler's mouth dropped open, "What is this? A conspiracy?"

"Yes," Will and Ilene replied at the same time.

Drawing in a breath, Tyler sat perfectly straight, "I'll have you know, brother, that I'm an expert on having fun."

"Prove it," Will said, trying hard not to smile.

His brother met his gaze and sniffed, "I will."

And he most certainly tried. He tried jokes. He started acting silly. Twice he tried to bait Ilene into chasing him. Every now and again he would flip Will's hood over his head then look innocent. At lunch, he even tried to get the horses to play. Each time, however, Will and Ilene fought hard to keep from laughing or playing along. When Tyler tried to play with the horses, his and Ilene's horses ignored him while Tug sent him sprawling with a head butt. They could sense that Will and Ilene were trying to draw Tyler out. It most certainly was working. Will's brother became more determined with every failure. He was going to show that he was more than an angry, revengeful person.

But it was the first sign of his true personality Will had seen yet.

That night he stopped trying to hide his laughter. When Tyler baited him into a game, he went along with it. It soon ended him and Tyler scuffling playfully on the ground. Ilene sighed at that point, realizing that she had two older boys to look after. She broke up the scuffle before either side won. That way no hard feelings were created. As Will settled down to stand watch, his eyes traveled over to Tyler. His brother met his gaze and smiled. For once, they were treating each other like brothers should. That smile sent Will's heart soaring with hope.

He might have a chance after all.

* * *

 **Sorry this was short. You'll be seeing a lot of these short chapters depicting Will trying to draw his brother out. I have to show how he goes about it.**

 **The next chapter will be longer and out on the weekend.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Will's family and Quarize.**

 **Sorry this took so long. I was exhausted over the weekend, slept on my bad wrist wrong, and have yet another random and unexplainable thing wrong with me. My school life is crazy and it's only the first week.**

 **Little Wishlet: I'm glad Will and Tyler were acting brotherly. I have an older sister who lived in another state my whole life. We don't have much interaction so I'm not the best on sibling-ness (if that's a word).**

 **Guest 3: You're not the only one with school life getting out of control. And I take no offense. It takes a lot to make me mad.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Dripping Blood Chapter 5

Thunder rumbled loudly over the mountains. The wind was blowing hard. Out in the forest, one could hear trees giving way before the storm. Rain came down hard. It was like looking through a misty sheet. Guards patrolled the castle walls, huddled under their cloaks. Those who would replace them grimaced out the barracks window. Yet they had a duty to perform. Once they had failed. Not again. Never again. To have it happen again would destroy every shred of self-confidence in their abilities. It would destroy their country's pride.

What was left of it.

Bruce stood at a large window, watching the storm continue onward. He was breathing evenly. Not even the thunder could shake him. Quietly he listened to the patter of the raindrops on the glass. He stood there, back straight and firm. Just as a king should be seen. Just as he needed to be. Only the smallest trace of a frown gave lie to the firm exterior. Deep within was his pounding heart. Flashing before his eyes were the scenes that filled him with dread. That black cloaked figure bearing his son's emblem. Will in chains, glaring at him with pure hate. The tears that his son had shed as Grayson had died. Finding his dead brother, stabbed in the back. The slightest shiver ran down his spine but he did not move. He could not move. A king of Quarize was strong. A king never backed down from a threat. A king was always perfect before the eyes of his people.

If only Bruce felt that way.

Another blast of thunder rolled over the land. Bruce had refused to move to the king's castle. That was the home of his brother. He could not walk those halls without seeing his brother's dead body. Grief flickered in Bruce's brown eyes. His hands clenched tighter as another image appeared before his gaze, dancing on the rain covered window. Will, his son, standing with those Araluens. His anger, his hate, just flowing from his body. Bruce wanted to open his mouth and say that he wanted what was best for him. But the words would never come. One after another, he had harmed his wife then his sons. He remembered the day that Grayson had led him to the paintings. Seeing the blood and the knives in the hearts of his wife and eldest son had filled him dread. Someone had been trying to pull Will away from him. Bruce had never thought that Tyler was the one responsible. Not until Will told him the truth.

"What went wrong?" he muttered to the glass.

A flash of lightning illuminated the land outside. His eyes narrowed slightly. He remembered growing up, with his four brothers and parents. Everything had been so perfect. A frown touched his face. Had it been perfect? Mother and Father had never fought. Father never had to turn on his children. Every muscle suddenly stiffen. Bruce started remembering seeing his mother looking at his father, fear in her eyes. He remembered his older sister, who one day simply vanished from their home. She was never seen again, never mentioned. It was as if she had never existed. Slowly Bruce's hands closed into fists. Maybe his childhood was not as perfect as he had thought.

Will and Tyler appeared before his eyes, their smiles wide and warm. He remembered his wife. How they used to laugh and joke, not a care in the world. Then Daniel appeared before his eyes. Daniel had always been friendly. He never questioned his sister. It was only when he tried to take his sister to their father's funeral did everything go wrong. The memory of holding his sword to Daniel's throat came unbidden. Had he been wrong? Was it a mistake? After that, all happy memories faded away. His wife had become quiet. She hid herself away. Her smile almost never appeared willingly. Bruce tried to swallow. Had he been wrong? Were Will and Tyler right? Was he the monster that tore their family apart?

"What did I do wrong?" he whispered, head resting on the glass.

Tears appeared in his brown eyes. All he had ever wanted was his family. He had searched to the ends of the earth for Will. When he thought Tyler had died, he had torn apart his enemies as he sought revenge. Bruce remembered holding both of them close. He remembered little Tyler running around his feet. Both of them wanted to be like him. They had looked up to him as a role model. Now Tyler had all but declared war on him. Will had rejected him, choosing Araluen instead of Quarize. Bruce could not understand what had gone wrong. He was simply copying his father. Another frown touched his features. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe his father was not a good role model. His eyes looked southwest as his heart twisted deep inside.

"Halt…" he choked, emotion squeezing his throat shut. "Please look after my son. Guard him. I don't know…don't know what I would do without…without him."

His hand pressed into the glass. The tears raced down his cheeks. Will had so much light inside his eyes. But all Bruce could remember was the cold glare his son had given. The pain his son had suffered through. Maybe Will was right. Maybe Quarize was wounding itself. If that was true, then Quarize was doomed to die. Yet Bruce could not give up. He had to fight for his people. That was his job as king. Tyler was a threat that had to be eliminated. Bruce would take no pleasure in the war. He would hate every moment he had to attack his own son. But Tyler had made his choice. Tyler or Quarize was the choice he had. The only choice.

 _At least_ , he thought, _Will is safe in Araluen_.

* * *

 **That's all I have time to write at this point. Don't worry. I'll be working on it more over the coming days. Just have to get into a rhythm with fanfiction and schoolwork.**

 **See ya soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Will's family and Quarize.**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: I didn't expect anyone to feel sorry for Bruce. Just trying to show what was going on with him. Wanted to show that he wasn't entirely happy with the situation he found himself in. Just showing his thoughts.**

 **School work must come first I'm afraid. Got a lot of it for the second week.**

 **Also, I had like no inspiration for this page. I often rely on songs and poems to help me when writing. I couldn't find anything for this chapter so it was very hard to write.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Dripping Blood Chapter 6

"So where is this camp of yours?" Will asked, eyes narrowing.

Tyler signaled for his brother to be quiet. Will simply shrugged. The mist was making it difficult to see. However, the path was wide and well worn. The three could ride side by side in a perfect line. Tyler was on the outside. Ilene was in the middle. Will and Tug were staying close to the mountain wall. Once again Will glanced up. There was still a long way to go upward. The mountain simply towered above on their right flank. A shiver ran down Will's spine. It would be easy to set up an ambush on that side. Any army would be perfectly trapped. He frowned. Tyler was quite clever.

For several more meters there was no sound other than the clip-clopping of the horses' hooves. Tyler was remaining as still as stone. His hands were resting on the saddle's pommel. Ilene kept glancing at him worriedly. A few days ago, Tyler had confessed something important. He was not the leader of the rebellion. Just the face. His leaders had ordered him to ignore Ilene, to move on, to mark her as another casualty. Tyler had ignored them, summoning Will to his aid. Will knew that his brother was afraid that the leaders would not be merciful. If something were to happen, he had promised his brother to run with Ilene. Slowly Will swallowed. He knew very little of Quarize. Should something happen, he and Ilene would be running from people who knew every inch of the mountains. Not a good combination.

Silently Will prayed for a miracle.

The camp itself was in a valley hidden high in the mountains. Tents were ordered in neat little rows with the cooking tents in the center. Tyler had informed Will that the command tent was like all the others, to hide it from spies. However, no one could approach the camp without being spotted, not even a Ranger. Will doubted that little piece of information. Halt and Gilan could probably figure out how to do it. His brown eyes studied the camp carefully. So many tents, each designed to hold three or four men. He could swear that roughly half of Quarize's army was hidden up here. A frown touched his face. His stomach twisted tight. There was no way Araluen could face this force. For Quarize, this was going to be a long, bloody war. With each passing moment, Will could feel hope sliding away. Tyler was not the head here. He was only the face. In order to stop the war, Will would need to sever the head. Not an easy task.

Several guards moved to cut off the small group. Once they were close enough to recognize Tyler, their path changed to circle them. None of them looked happy. None of them were releasing friendly vibes. Will watched as the army pulled away from the group. No one wanted to be associated with them until they knew everything was alright. Ilene let out a soft moan as the baby moved. Tyler looked at her worriedly. Will quickly checked her temperature and told his brother that she was still recovering from being locked up. It was slight fever. Nothing to be worried about. When Tyler returned his gaze to the path ahead, Will looked at Ilene and raised an eyebrow. The black haired woman smiled at him. She was alright.

Near the center of camp, slightly off to the left of the cooking tents, was the command tent. Inside were three men standing over a table. Will's eyes narrowed as he studied them. Tyler stood tall before each one, showing no fear. Ilene and Will separated to stand on either side of him. The man in the center was obviously the very head, the commander. His green eyes sparked with a dangerous fire. Red hair bristled. Beyond that he was of medium height, clean shaven, and heavily muscled. A normal knight of Quarize. The other two appeared to be twins. Both had black hair and mustache, brown eyes that looked black, and dark skin. It was only Will's sharp, well trained eyes that detected the differences. The one on his right was slightly taller and had more hair. The other was slightly darker in skin tone. All three wore black clothing and armor. A shiver ran down Will's spine as he remembered the last person who wore black armor: Morgarath.

"Some people would say you're stupid for returning," the leader growled, a snarl revealing yellow teeth.

Tyler simply smiled, "Just because I want my wife to be safe doesn't mean I don't care about our mission. Remember, it was I that allowed your little rebellion to grow to the proportion that it has."

The right hand twin growled, "We would have done just fine without you, Tyler."

"Yeah," his twin hissed, "We don't need you."

Tyler glared at them, "Tell me, Wren (right, taller) and Tren (left, smaller), how long would it have taken you? Years would be the correct answer. I did it in a matter of months."

"True. But we can't be distracted," the leader snapped, silencing the twins with a raised hand.

Tyler nodded, "I understand that. That's a reason Bruce locked up my wife. Now that she is safe, I won't be distracted."

"Say I believe you," the leader said after a pause, "that doesn't explain who your other friend is."

"I'm Barret," Will replied before Tyler could. "My family was driven out by some of Bruce's men. Supposedly he wanted my family's land. The land that had been in family for generations. My father and brother died because of him. I want revenge."

Tyler gave Will a small smile, "That's right. I happened across him after I freed Ilene. Told him I could bring him here, introduce him to you."

The leader's eyes narrowed as he studied Will. Coming to a decision, he walked around the table and stretched out his hand to Will. Will quickly took it. The man was a hard, firm handshake. He was obviously sending the message that it would be foolish to betray him.

"Name's Carmichael. Welcome to the rebellion, Barret. Hope you get the revenge you want," he said, his tone calm.

"Glad to join. If we win, that'll be revenge enough. Just promise me that I can have my family's land back when this is over," Will replied.

"Certainly," Carmichael nodded.

With that, he signaled for Will and Ilene to leave. Tyler would stay and help planned their next move. Soon the army would move out. Soon the Quarize Civil War would begin. That meant that Will did not have much time. His hands clenched into fists. He was more than certain that this war could not be stopped. However, maybe he could pull his brother out of it. Maybe he could fix the relationship of his family. That would have to be enough. If Carmichael or the twins got in his way then Will would force them to move. Nothing was going to stop him. Nothing would destroy his mission. In time, this family would be fixed for the better. His only problem was drawing out Bruce without revealing his presence. Quickly he shook his head. One step at a time. First job was to change Tyler.

If only he knew the consequences of his actions.

* * *

 **Again very sorry but I have a life outside of this. Hope you enjoyed this anyway!**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Will's family and Quarize.**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: The last sentence in chapters 3 and 6 are hints to the ending of my story. Foreboding I believe it's called. It's supposed to make you feel worried and scared.**

 **I was asked what songs I use to write these chapters. Answer: I use different songs, sometimes happening upon them by chance. For this chapter I used "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days to Grace and "Savin' Me" by Nickelback.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Dripping Blood Chapter 7

The army was marching out of the mountains. Carmichael believed they had waited long enough. Their strength was half of Quarize but they had the advantage of surprise. Supporters were scattered throughout the massive country. Very few would stand against them. Even less would warn the Quarize army. The final destination was Bruce's castle, home of the king. Tyler had made it clear that Bruce would be left to him. He would finish what Will could not do. Soon Quarize would lose its king. The second family had no heir other than Ilene to give. It would send their enemies into confusion. Then their allies would come in to help them set up a new regime.

Everything was going perfectly.

Will rode with Ilene near the front of the army. Tyler was several rows ahead of them. Sometimes they could see him, sometimes they could not. Ilene had an arm wrapped around her stomach. The signs of her pregnancy were starting to appear. Morning sickness. Hunger. Even her stomach was betraying her desire to keep the child hidden. Will kept calm at her side. Tyler pretended to put "Barret" on guard duty of Ilene. That meant no one could get near her to discover her secret. However, it would not be long before someone started to notice her sickness and bulging belly. Will bit his lip. He was in a tight spot. Perhaps tonight he would try to convince that they should hide Ilene somewhere they alone would know. That way she would be safe. That way no one would discover her secret.

Ilene reached over and grabbed his hand. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"I'm worried about someone finding out," Will whispered, his eyes watching those around them carefully.

The black-haired woman sighed, "Soon we won't be able to hide it."

"That's why I'm hoping to remove you from the army. Do you know of anywhere I can hide you? I know that I can convince Tyler. Shouldn't be too hard," he said, his tone casual.

Ilene frowned as she thought. Tyler's original hiding spot had been discovered by Bruce. Was there any place that this army did not know about? Where could she hide from the king of Quarize? Then she smiled. There was one place. It was old and run down. Her family had abandoned it long ago. However, no one would expect her to go there. It was too obvious of a spot.

She nodded slowly, "I know of a place. It won't be perfect but it'll do."

"Don't tell anyone else about it. I'll talk to Tyler tonight," Will replied, squeezing her hand gently.

After all, Tyler could not say no.

* * *

Tyler looked at his brother like he just lost his senses. "Send Ilene away!?" he cried.

"Yes," Will said, his exasperation evident in his tone.

His older brother shook his head, "No. I left her alone once and I nearly lost her because of it. I'm not doing it again."

"Brother, listen," Will growled, hands planting firmly on Tyler's makeshift desk. His voice dropped to low register. It was an intimidation technique of Halt's. This time it attracted Tyler's attention. Will continued softly, "Ilene is sick. All this traveling, all this fighting won't do her a damn thing. She needs quiet and rest. If what you say is true then you have nothing to fear. Bruce thinks she is still locked away or vanished into thin air. These men won't hurt her. So let her get some proper rest."

Tyler looked away from Will's gaze. He knew that his brother was right. Ilene was looking very ill lately. He was scared and worried. However, rest was the best thing for a sick person. Will was an honest person. Never once had he tricked Tyler. Never once had he went behind his back like Tyler did to him. Also, who knew what could happen to her near the battlefield. Yes, Will was right. Tyler was just too stubborn to admit it so quickly.

His gaze met Will's, "Fine. But I want a healer to look at her before you take her to who knows where."

"Done," Will lied. A doctor was the last thing he needed but he could work around it.

Tyler's voice cut into his thoughts, "Anything else, brother?"

"Not anything I can get away," Will replied. He rose and turned to leave. That's when Tyler's hand grabbed his arm. "Yes?" Will asked. His eyebrow went up to emphasize he question.

His brother sighed weakly. He sat down in a chair and signaled for Will to do the same. After Will was comfortable he asked, "Am I making the right decision?"

"You have to be a lot more specific," Will answered with a smile.

Surprisingly, Tyler smiled back. "I mean with this whole war. Am I right?"

"Personally I find war to be a horrible way to solve problems," Will said softly. "It only causes more pain than good. Believe me, I fought through two wars in a matter of a few years. Three if you count Quarize's attack on Araluen. So no."

His brother spread his hands, "Then what can I do? He won't listen to reason. All three of us tried to reason with him. Mother. Me. You. So what can I do other than fight?"

"That's the question I've been struggling with," the younger brother said with a sad sigh. "I don't know the answer to that. I believe that there's a better side of him. We just need to be patient. However, this war of yours has thrown patience out the window. I don't know."

Tyler looked down at his feet. Then Will rose to his feet and headed for the entrance. Before he left, Will turned back to his brother.

"Just remember that he isn't all bad," he whispered then left.

* * *

Will and Ilene left the next day. With a small bribe, Will got a doctor to say that Ilene was fine, sick, but fine. A good rest would do her good. That had convinced Tyler. The doctor would never be able to say anything else as he never saw Ilene. If he had, the doctor would have instantly known the source of the sickness. That's not what Will needed at the moment. He had Tyler's trust. He had Tyler's love. To reveal that he knew of Ilene's pregnancy would destroy all that he had done. The young woman had wished her brother luck. He promised her that all would be taken care of. After the war, they could settle down. Vanish. Have a family of their own. Will swore that he would see that Ilene was safe and comfortable before returning.

The road was a long one. Through the mountain paths they had to travel. Ilene had shown Will the place on a map. They would not be too far from Bruce's castle. Quietly the Ranger apprentice debated his next move. That was, after he dropped off Ilene. He would be able to spy on Bruce a little bit before heading back. However, such a move could mean discovery. Such a play could put suspicion into Carmichael. With a grunt, Will made his decision. After Ilene was safe and comfortable, he would head to his father's home. A little look around then leave. He would not stay long. He would not do anything that would risk getting capture.

Three days later was when the old cabin came into sight. It was well hidden among large rocks. The wood had been painted the same gray. Will smiled as he saw it. A perfect hiding place. Ilene had told him that it was resting place for her family. In times of major trouble, the heirs to the family, both lord and king, could be sent here for safe keeping. However, it had been so long since it was last used. She doubted many remembered its existence. That was good enough for Will. However, he had several Ranger tricks that he could use to help keep Ilene safe.

Stepping inside, Will had an arrow on his bow. Better safe than sorry. The cabin was empty except for the few pieces of furniture that been left behind. A table, three chairs, and a bed. Will found that the bed mattress had been taken. However, a little bit of work could make the hard frame more comfortable for the pregnant woman waiting outside. The kitchen had nothing hidden in any of the shelves. The floors were dusty and broken. Will would build barriers around the holes to keep Ilene from hurting herself. Satisfied that everything was safe, he called Ilene in. Then he set to work.

The mountains around them had plenty of dried bushes and trees. Will gathered a large supply of wood for Ilene to use. He hunted what game he could so that she had food. Using rope, sticks, and the natural environment he set up several traps. Some were for prey. Most were to trap people trying to hurt Ilene. The woman kept complaining that Will was being overprotective. Based on her tone, Will realized that she thought he was worse than Tyler. That made him smile. He told her that he making sure that Tyler would not kill him for not doing his job. Ilene merely rolled her eyes at that. Once the traps her set, Will set about cleaning the cabin. Again Ilene complained to no end. Will calmed her down by saying that she would be cleaning the cabin after was gone. He was making sure that nothing dangerous had moved in after people left. He also inserted long sticks into the holes so that Ilene would know where the holes were in the dark. Lastly was the bed. Will formed the Ranger bed using the thick branches of several trees. Flat rocks were the based to keep the branches from falling through the frame. Once done, he had Ilene try it out. Turns out it was quite comfortable for her.

He spent the first night sleeping in the living room. Ilene slept well in the peace and quiet. Will awoke to every sound outside. His weapons were at his side, ready for an attack. Mostly it was the wind howling through the mountains. Beyond that, his sleep was plagued with nightmares. He could see his brother and father fighting to the death. Carmichael's hate filled gaze as he looked at Tyler. The twins with hands on their weapons. Then he saw Ilene in danger, the child hidden somewhere behind. There was nothing he could do. Nothing he did stopped the bloodshed. With a jolt, he woke up time and again. Seeing that dawn was coming, he finally decided to rise.

The outside was cool. Heat from the sun had not yet come. He stared out into the gray land. Faint wisps of cloud floated not far overhead. Will frowned, his hands balling into fists. He did not want to feel helpless. He did not want to watch the last of his family get torn apart. Something about Carmichael made him nervous. Those twins had a bad feeling about them. It was the innermost secret reason why he wanted to get Ilene away from the army. He had a feeling that they were hiding something. Something important. Something deadly. Those brown eyes hardened. He would have to keep a close eye on them. Sooner or later they would show their hand. Halt always told him to be prepared for the worst. That's what Will was going to do. But first he had to spy on his father. He had to find something to help stop Tyler. Only then would everything he wanted be granted. With Tyler and Bruce, he could stop whatever plans Carmichael was hiding.

After breakfast he headed out…

Not knowing that he was being followed by a shadow…

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Will's family and Quarize.**

 **YES! A surprise chapter.**

 **Someone please help me understand something! Why do so many people care what music I listen to when I'm writing? Already I have people asking me to continue posting the music I listen to. Why is that? I'm really want to know. Someone please explain it to me! For those who care, you can find the songs in the bottom Author Note.**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: I like foreboding in stories. :) It adds to the suspense. Also, I want to see how many people can guess the ending before I get there.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Dripping Blood Chapter 8

Will crouched in the shadows of the castle walls. His brown eyes watched the guard rotations above him. Tug was well hidden in the trees across the Split. The last time Will was here, he was trying to run away from his father to warn Araluen. Now he was trying to get in. Not an easy task. The guards vanished towards the far end of the wall. This was the point that Will was waiting for. His rope raced upward, the hook digging into the stone at the top. Soon the small man pulled himself over the edge. There was no one near enough to see him. Quickly he pulled up the rope and vanished into the shadows.

Very little had changed since Will had left. There were more men, horses, and banners. The armory was filled to the brim with different weapons. This was a time of war. This place was now the home of the king. Of course things would change. Quietly he opened a side door and slipped in. The rope and hook he had hidden among some supplies near his exit route. Now his boots made no sound as he raced through the halls. The problem now was trying to figure out where his father was hiding. The man could very easily have moved to a new room. But Will decided to look at his old room first just to make sure.

The door silently swung open. Will slowly entered, ready for any threat. There was no one either outside or inside. Breathing a silent sigh, Will closed the door. It was not hard to see that life had continued on in this place. Signs of someone living in the apartment were everywhere. Indentions in the couch cushions. Scratches on the wooden tables where trays and cups had been placed. A fire burned weakly in the fireplace. Will felt his heart stop. The fire had been going for some time. Not only that, but there was a cup sitting on the small wooden table in front of the couches. His hand pressed into the cup. Still warm. Whoever was drinking it had not left it there for very long. Silently he cursed himself. If the person appeared then he was trapped.

He nearly jumped out of skin as a door opened. His cloak wrapped tightly around him, Will stepped back into the shadows. Those brown eyes narrowed as Bruce walked across the floor. He sat down with a sigh. The cup touched his lips as he drank. Those brown eyes stared at the fire. Will felt his heart twist. Bruce looked tired and weak. His hair was unkept. His clothes were rumpled and dirty. This was not the man that he remembered. Desperately he fought to keep himself still and hidden. Bruce could not know that he was here. That would mean the end for all of his hopes. So remained where he was.

It actually allowed him to hear the conversation that his father had with himself.

"What am I supposed to do?" Will's father sighed. He ran his hands over his face. "He hates me too much. There is no way I stop this war. My country or my son. Why must I choose?" A tear ran down his face, "If I kill Tyler then I risk pushing Will further away. But I can't let my own son destroy everything our family had built."

"Then don't," Will whispered before he could stop himself.

Bruce's head whipped upward. His eyes began hunting ever patch of shadow for the speaker. Will bit his tongue, cursing himself even more. He should not have spoken. Now he was truly trapped. His father was too clever to let him leave without catching him. Then everything he was trying to complete would be over. Bruce would never let him go if he knew that it was his son that was hiding in the corner. Will held his breath as his father's gaze landed on him. Those brown eyes sparked with anger. He could see a man standing there. After all, he knew every piece of shadow in his home.

"Who are you?" he growled, rising to a stand. "How did you get in here?"

"Call me Barret. You left your door unlocked, my lord," Will replied, jumping to his incognito form in the army. Safer that way.

"I doubt that you're telling me the truth," Bruce hissed. His hand grabbed his sword's hilt, ready to draw.

"Suppose I wanted you dead. Why would I reveal my presence? Why wouldn't I just poison your drink and go? Tell me, wouldn't it be smarter to just wait until you fell asleep then stab you in the chest?" Will drawled, his voice deepening in a desperate attempt to mask his voice.

"I suppose so," Bruce replied after a moment's thought. His eyes looked at "Barret" as he asked, "What do you want Barret?"

(Shrug) "Not much. Just doing a little looking around like I was paid to do."

"You're a mercenary who doesn't kill?"

"I guess you could say that. More of I owe a favor to someone. He wanted to keep an eye on the lot of you."

"Will?" Bruce could not hide the hope from his voice. **(Fun fact: I originally typed "hide the hope from his hope". That made me laugh)**

"I'm not allowed to say," Will replied but his tone told Bruce yes.

"How is he? Is he alright? Is he safe?" Bruce cried, taking two steps towards Will.

(Lifts hand to stop Bruce's advance) "Doing alright. Still training and running around saving people. It's not him you need to worry about."

"There's nothing I can do about Tyler. His war will be on my doorstep soon. Then it's me versus my son. As the king, I have to defeat him."

"But do you have to kill him?" Will asked softly.

That made Bruce pause. His eyes went to the dying flames. Those powerful, gentle hands opened and closed repeatedly. He had never thought about that. All this time he was thinking that he had to kill Tyler. Well, Tyler was trying to kill him. He was trying to destroy everything that his ancestors had built. Did that not mean that Bruce had to kill him? Yes. That's exactly what that meant. That's the only way to save his kingdom.

"Tyler wants to destroy Quarize. The only way to stop him is to kill him," Bruce said resignedly.

Will felt his heart starting to hammer in his chest. This was it. Now was his chance to start healing his family. Maybe doing something stupid was the only way.

"He says the same thing about you," Will murmured.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked, looking at the hidden figure.

"I was asked to keep an eye on both of you. Tyler trusts me. He told me that you won't listen to reason. You won't change your ways. So the only way to make you listen is to kill you. Is what he says true?"

"No! I would give everything to hold my sons in my arms again. I would surrender it all if it meant stopping this war with my son."

(Will bows his head and starts heading for the door) "Remember that. Tyler and Will love you too. They are still hurting after everything you did to them. Remember what you told me. Tell them." His hand touched the door handle. Once more he spoke, "Tyler is not your enemy. Merely the face. You still have a chance, my lord, so take it."

With that, he vanished out of the room and raced for cover. Bruce exited the room and looked around. Luckily Will was hiding next to a pillar. There was no way his father could see him. Bruce looked at his feet, a frown on his face. Then a small smile touched his face. He turned and vanished back in his room. Will let out a small sigh. That was a close one. His heart was still pounding in his chest. Nodding to himself, he set off towards his exit. It was time that he started towards Tyler. His brother would be worrying over Ilene. It was not fair to make him wait any longer than he needed to.

The rest of the night went without incident. Will managed to leave without getting caught. Then he raced across the lowered bridge. His heart pounded in his throat as he crossed the Split. Desperately he tried to push away the memories of Morgarath's bridge and Skandian slavery. He sighed weakly as he made it across and vanished back into the bushes. Quickly he found and mounted Tug. He had a long way to go. Best he get going as soon as possible. Tug snorted softly underneath him. Will patted his neck with a smile on his face. Reaching an open field, he spurred Tug on faster. His loyal horse went from a trot to the Ranger gallop. Will sighed with pleasure as he felt the wind blow past his face. Riding always brought him so much joy. Then a frown touched his face. He could faintly hear it coming from behind him:

Hoofbeats.

He barely turned his head to look behind him. There was a black cloaked figure on a jet black horse. Will snarled. This was not one of Bruce's men. This man held no allegiance to Tyler. So who was he working for? More importantly, how much had he already seen? Tug soon raced into the trees once more. Will slowed him down to walk. He could hear the man behind him doing the same thing. Will's mind went back to the time he helped Halt ambush Gilan. Easily he pulled himself to the trees. Tug continued onward, pressing his hooves harder into the ground. The cloaked figured passed under Will a few minutes later. It was then that Will launched from his perch. Both of them hit the ground and rolled.

"Who are you working for?" Will snapped, a knife in each hand.

The voice that replied was harsh and deadly, "My ally. Soon rivers will run red with the blood of Quarize. If Tyler betrays us then he and his precious wife will die. So you see, you will never have your family made whole, Will."

With that the man pulled out a poisoned dagger and cut his own throat. He collapsed to the ground, convulsing. Will stood there, heart hammering inside his chest. This man knew where Ilene was. There was plenty of time to tell his "ally" of her location. But he said that they would be killed if Tyler turned on them. Maybe Will could hunt them down and stop them before they reached his family. Tug, meanwhile, had returned and butted his master's shoulder. Will scratched that soft nose before kneeling. Quickly he searched through the pockets. He found a piece of paper that showed evidence that Barret was actually Will. Also, hidden deep in one of pockets was an emblem:

Carmichael's emblem of a fishing hawk.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **Now understand that I just set my YouTube to autoplay and start with some random song so I don't know all the songs.**

 **This chapter: "Flawed Design" (remix version) and "Silver Lining" (Hurts). I also listen to "Coming Down" (Five Finger Death Punch – not sure about this though) for Tyler and Bruce's relationship.**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Will's family and Quarize.**

" **I will be there" by Monte Cristo (musical).**

 **This is a chapter celebrating the love of Ilene and Tyler. I was listening to random music while writing the original chapter 9 when I ran across this song. Sounded so perfect for this couple. So this chapter tells a little more about them. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Will has returned but has kept his information on Carmichael to himself. The Rebellion as made camp out of the mountains for the first time. Soon the battles will begin.**

 **Just so you all know, this story was never supposed to be long. My plans never had a chapter 15. So the ending is drawing near. Just a heads up.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Dripping Blood Chapter 9

Tyler walked through the field where the army was camped. Will had returned earlier that day. Ilene was safe in an old cabin. No one should be able to find her there. Only the two brothers knew of her hiding place. She had plenty of food and firewood. Will had set many traps to keep away predators that might try to kill her. The weapons that Tyler had sent with them were with her. Nothing should happen to her. If Tyler desired it, Will would go to check on her every few days. However, Tyler knew that could risk people learning of her hiding place and going after her. He would not disturb her until after the war was over.

A smile touched his face as his eyes saw a daisy growing in the grass. Daisies were her favorite flowers. Gently he plucked and brought it to his face. The scent was sweet and gentle. It reminded him so much of Ilene. His mind slowly, happily, drifted back in time to when he had first met her.

 _He was spying on his distant family for Carmichael. There was nothing going on here that he had not seen before. The Lord and Lady were as stuck up as ever. Their three boys were running around without supervision. Their voices were high-pitched and loud. It grated against his ears. They still had a lot of growing up to do before they could be deemed as potential heirs. Tyler sighed weakly as he remembered mother, pregnant with his little sibling. Hopefully that child could have better life. Tyler's eyes narrowed as his hands clenched into fists. He would make sure that Bruce never found them. His sibling would never suffer like he had. Tyler would die before that ever happened._

 _That's when he heard it. A soft, sweet humming sound. Quietly he began to follow it. It was coming from over a wall. He knew that this wall guarded the family's garden. This family had never been attacked so surveillance was lax. Trees had been allowed to grow without any thought to the dangers they posed. Quickly Tyler scrambled up one and hopped onto the wall. There, kneeling in the grass, was Ilene. Tyler had not known of her existence. Her family had brushed aside her birth, even though she was the firstborn. Her black hair was shining like ebony in the sunlight. Those green eyes were half-closed as she worked. The soft humming was coming from her throat. It was in that moment that Tyler fell in love for the first time. He stayed there the entire time she was working in the garden. Her songs kept him spellbound. The only time she stopped singing was when she found that her daisies had died._

His feet took him into a small grove of trees. The daisy was held in his flat hand, the stem sticking through two fingers. Those brown eyes barely registered anything around him but that flower. He had bought daisy seeds and planted them in her garden that night. He remembered how startled and happy she was when they started to sprout. She knew none of her family cared enough to do that for her. So she had left a note in the dirt, asking for the planter to show himself. Tyler had done so several days later. It was almost love at first sight. Ilene knew who he was the moment he pushed back his hood. He had to explain what had happened and why he had chosen to turn against his father. Ilene had understood the feeling. However, she had always held hope that things could get better without a war.

 _Ilene met him in the forest outside her home. Her eyes were shining like emeralds in the moonlight. A large bruise was on her left cheek. Her father had gotten drunk and took out his anger on her and her mother. Tyler felt his anger rise when he saw it. Gently he kissed her on her forehead. Then he started for her home. He was going teach her father to never touch her like that. A few broken bones would be as far as he would go. His heart, however, was telling him to use his blade._

 _Her hand seized ahold of his arm, stopping him, "Tyler, please don't. You'll only make things worse. He was drunk. Father would never strike me unless he was drunk."_

" _I don't care. He should never hurt you! I'll make him pay for it," Tyler had snapped._

 _Ilene put herself between him and her home, "This anger will never fix anything."_

" _My anger has fixed a lot of things. It can fix this one more thing," he growled._

 _Slowly she shook her head, "No it won't. It has only caused more trouble than it has solved. Your family is shattered because of it. You need to think about your actions. Let go of your anger, my love."_

" _Your desire for peace without force is the reason you're hurt right now!" Tyler said, his hand touching her cheek. "Force and pain will teach your father his lesson."_

 _A sigh escaped her throat, "Or he will use me to draw you out. Then your secret will be out. I won't let you risk it."_

" _Ilene, my love, I can't stand it when they hurt you. It hurts me too," he said softly._

 _Ilene smiled, "I know but they can never know the truth. Plus, you have a promise to keep."_

" _What do you mean?" Tyler asked, worry shooting through him at her tone._

 _The woman looked away, "Bruce has a lead on your mother. He's heading there now. You have to protect your family over me."_

" _Ilene, you are my family," he whispered, pulling her into a hug._

 _Her sweet voice floated into his ear as she spoke, "I know. You are mine. But I will be right here waiting for you. Always."_

She did indeed wait for him. Once the problems with Will had been solved, he had returned to find her still waiting for him. Even when he confessed his actions to her, she did not turn away. She only pressed closer. Ilene whispered that she had missed him while he was dealing with his family. A few days later, they were married and together. Tyler had never been happier. Tears trickled down his face as he remembered the words of his promise to her:

" _No matter happens, I will always find you. I will never lose you. I will always be with you."_

Her response was to promise him to never leave his side. They had been so happy together, hiding in the mountains. Tyler had continued to help the rebellion to build strength. Then he heard rumor that Bruce had found a traitorous family member. He had rushed home only to find Ilene gone, taken from him. In his desperation, he had summoned his brother to his aid. As they battled through the castle, he had prayed that she would be safe. He had been terrified that she would be hurt or even dead. Joy had filled him when he found her chained in the dungeon, alive and unharmed. Her green eyes had shown her love and hope. She had believed in him, that he would find her and rescue her.

But now she was gone again. Hidden away where no one could find her. She was safe. Tyler knew that she would be waiting for him to come and get her. She would be so happy when he came home. He could not wait for this war to be over. When it was, he could go home. He could be happy with his own family. It was a day that he had been waiting for since the day they married. They wanted nothing more than to be safe with each other. If only Bruce and her father would leave them alone. If only they could live in peace without fearing that something would come and tear them apart.

" _I missed you so much," he whispered to her in the castle dungeon._

 _Ilene sighed in his arms, "I missed you too. I always knew you would come and rescue me. And here you are."_

" _Nothing will separate us again," Tyler promised._

 _His wife pressed her forehead into his chest, "You can't promise that. Not until this war is over. I'm just happy that we are together now."_

" _This war will be over soon. Help has come. With my brother at your side, there will be nothing that I will fear. Everything will be over soon. Then we can live in peace," he had growled determinately._

"Brother?" Will whispered.

Tyler turned to face him, tears of worry in his eyes. Will stepped forward and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. A smile of understanding appeared on his lips. He never had to say a word to his brother. Tyler knew that Will was being at his side. His brother was supporting him. That was all Will could do but it made Tyler smile inwardly. He was glad that his brother cared enough to be there. Will was doing his best to take care of everyone. But Tyler felt that there was something Will was hiding. Will sensed his brother's curiosity and sighed.

"Carmichael is planning something. What, I have yet to find out. He sent a man after me to spy. I managed to kill him but I don't know how much he had already to Carmichael. I found his fishing hawk emblem in one of the man's pockets. Don't worry about it, brother. I'll find out what he is planning," Will explained.

Heart beating hard, Tyler gripped his brother's arm, "Do you think he will target Ilene?"

"I don't know. The only thing the man told me was that trouble would come if you betrayed his ally. That's all I know," his brother replied.

Tyler felt anger burning in his veins. Carmichael would pay if he targeted Ilene. Those brown eyes glared back at the camp. He trusted Carmichael and the twins. Now they were planning something behind his back. His hand curled protectively around the daisy. No matter what, Tyler would protect Ilene. The hard look in Will's eyes told him that his brother would be there, at his side, no matter what the cost. But they had to find out what Carmichael was planning first. Will, trained to sneak around, was better suited for the job. So Tyler would wait and trust in his brother.

" _Be careful, my love. Nothing is ever as it seems,"_ Ilene had whispered to him before she left.

His brown eyes looked at his brother's back as they walked back into camp. Was Will right? Was there a better side of Bruce? Could Ilene's hope to bring peace through talking rather than fighting be the better way? Could his family be fixed?

"Maybe", he thought.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Little Wishlet:**

 **I know life is hard. Believe me, I know more than most. You are not alone in your fight against such thoughts. I admit…there were times I questioned whether I should be alive or not. You have friends out there. It just might take a little digging but they're out there. You have one in me.**

 **It may not mean much to you but you have my word, my promise from the depths of my heart. I am here for you. I will be here for you. You have a purpose in life. A wonderful, amazing purpose. That's the way God created you. That's the way I see you. We have never met but I am here. Remember that. Remember that God loves you more than anything else on this entire earth, in the entire universe. He gave his own son for you, the highest price he could pay for you. I was always told that if he had to do it again, just for me, he would do so without a second thought. I believe with all my heart that he would do the same for you. Without a second thought, he would die again just for you, because He made** _ **you**_ **with a purpose that you cannot fathom. When you were in your mother's womb, he made you perfect, he made you just the way you were meant to be. Nothing in this world can change that.**

 **You may not believe in Him. All I ask is that you trust me. I'm right here. Every chapter I post, I wait to hear from you with excitement. Even when you post your pain and troubles, I still wait. I check every, single, day for you to post. Remember that. You have my word, the most binding thing I have to offer. I promise it upon my own faith. God and everyone who reads this is my witness. I won't leave you and neither will God.**

" _ **Have I not commanded you? Be strong and courageous. Do not be terrified; do not be discouraged, for the Lord your God will be with you wherever you go."**_ **– Joshua 1:9**

 **That verse, that promise, is what keeps me going with my head held high. Keep yours up. God will never leave your side. He hasn't left mine since I was six years old, hurt and scared, with no one to go to. I've heard his voice in my darkest days. He is there for you and so am I.**

 **So you see, Little Wishlet, you are not alone. There are people out there who love you. There is a God that made you perfect, who has declared his love for you since the beginning of time itself. All I can do is follow his commands and be at your side (figuratively).**

 **I love you, Little Wishlet, like I love my own sister. God bless you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Will's family and Quarize.**

 **Sorry, this is the actual chapter 10. I needed to speak to Little Wishlet without anything else in the way. This is now listed as chapter 11 but you know its chapter 10. I just hate it when my chapter numbers don't match up with the website's chapter numbers.**

 **After this chapter, I'm probably going to have to hide. I have a sick feeling in my stomach that all my fans are going to hunt me down with fire and pitchforks. Hehe (nervous laughter)…You'll find out in this chapter.**

 **Next Installment: Forgetting Blood**

" **Never too Late" – Three Days to Grace**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Dripping Blood Chapter 11 (Actually 10)

The fighting started shortly after Will returned from his mission to hide Ilene. Quietly, the young Ranger Apprentice looked into Carmichael and the twins, Wren and Tren. So far he had found nothing that pointed to a double cross. Tyler acted like nothing was wrong. Carmichael still acted suspicious of Will's older brother but never once gave Will a second glance. That was good. It meant that Will could search without getting caught. And meant he could possibly find out what they were planning before it was too late.

Tyler took the lead in most of the battles that were fought as the rebellion inched towards Bruce's castle. Carmichael and twins mixed in with the rest of the battle. It had been agreed that Tyler, as the face, would be seen as the "leader". Will's brother had accepted the role without complaint. It made sense to him. Carmichael had but "Barret" in charge of keeping Tyler alive. His bow would come in handy, allowing him to hide in the trees and bushes. Quarize would see Tyler striking down men left and right. That would strike fear into the heart of Quarize's men, making them more likely to run. So far it had worked. Fewer and fewer men were willing to face Tyler in battle. More and more men were trying to Quarize's army.

Will frowned as he watched Carmichael's plan working. The man seemed a little too knowledgeable. But no one else ever seemed to be spying on the camp. Will had snuck in several times to see if anyone inside might be a spy. No one stood out to him. However, he did not know how well trained the spy might be. He might recognize Barret and stay away. If that was the case then Will was facing an uphill battle. Tyler always waved away his apologies for not bringing in anything concrete. His brother believed that Will was trying his best. When the time came, Tyler would take care of Carmichael and the twins. Until then, they would stick to the plan of keeping their spying quiet.

But Will kept noticing a change in his brother. Every time that Bruce was brought up, Tyler would become quiet. A thoughtful look would enter his eyes. Before Ilene was hidden away, Tyler would have chewed his father out. He still did in front of Carmichael. In private, however, he rarely seemed to talk about their father. A quiet, thoughtful tone would enter his voice when he did speak. There was no more of the anger. No more cursing or hate. Just quiet thoughtfulness. It was if Tyler was trying to piece something together. Will kept his mouth shut for fear of snapping Tyler out of this mood. Still, the younger brother could not help but feel hope rising in his chest. It seemed his brother was starting to question his position. Maybe, just maybe, Will was making a dent. The younger brother just hoped that it would be enough.

He got his answer in the middle of the worst fight.

Bruce had finally marched out from his castle to meet the threat head on. His men hardened with their king in their midst. The rebellion was overjoyed. Now was the time to tear Quarize apart. Remove the head and everything else would fall. Tyler was going to fight Bruce. Barret would back him up. Once again, Carmichael and the twins would hide in the army ranks. The king would never know what hit him. Should Tyler and Barret fail, Carmichael would finish the king off. Tyler swore that he would not fail. Bruce would die. He had to finish what his little brother could not do. It was a matter of honor and hate for him. Carmichael simply nodded before waving them out of the tent.

The next day was the battle. Both sides were thirsty for blood. Will hid among the trees as it raged on. Those brown eyes were locked on his brother. Tyler was doing just fine on his own. No one wanted to face him. Render, Bruce's head guard, fought him. Though Render had the strength, he lacked Tyler's speed and agility. Not only that but Tyler had been trained to minimize massive strength when he was forced to block. Render was well trained. Tyler was better. The result was Render losing his head. Without hesitation, Tyler leaped back into the fray. His sword flashed as he danced among the soldiers, bringing them down. Will only fired three shots. One was for a man who was aiming to stab his brother in the back. The other two were in the legs. Tyler had jumped by five men. Not even his skill could get him through that alone. So Will took out two of them. Once done with the other three, Tyler finished off the two that Will brought down. It made him sick to do so but he needed to draw Bruce out.

Soon Bruce did appear. Blood caked his armor like paint. Tyler and his father circled each other as they sought an opening. Quickly Tyler stabbed forward but pulled back as his father raised his shield. Bruce tried to cut at Tyler's legs but the younger man leaped over the blade. Will bit his lip as he watched. An arrow was on his bow, ready to fire. However, he would not shoot Bruce or Tyler. They had to work it out on their own. No, the arrows were for anyone who tried to interfere, no matter what side they were on. As he watched, Will managed to hear the conversation that was passed between the two men.

"I hope your happy, son," Bruce growled.

Tyler spat back, anger in his voice, "Happy? I haven't been happy since the day you made me kill my best friend!"

"He wasn't good enough for you. You are a prince. Jason was a common lord," his father said.

The son hissed, "That still gave you no right to kill him. He was the only one who was ever honest with me. He was the only one who cared about me."

"Cared about you? I am your father. I love you with all my heart, even now! I only wanted what was best for you, for your mother, for your brother."

"Some love! You torture us when we didn't agree with your decisions."

"So you're here to kill me? To make me pay for what I did to you. Believe me, son, I have suffered enough because of it. I lost you, your mother, and your brother. I lost everything because of my choices." Bruce tossed his sword and shield to the ground. His arms went wide as he said quietly, "Kill me. You deserve it after everything I did to you."

Will's mouth dropped open with shock. This was not something he had expected to happen. His father was actually going to allow Tyler to kill him. Then the next shock happened. Tyler's sword hit the ground. The young man glared at his father, pain in his eyes. Bruce stepped closer. His son did not move. Soon Bruce reached out and laid a hand on Tyler's shoulder. The young man bowed his head. A snarl appeared on his face as a whimper came from his throat. He stepped closer, resting his head on Bruce's chest. The king wrapped his son in an embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Tyler. I never meant for any of this to happen. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I never realized that my choices were killing the very thing I wanted. I'm so sorry. I love you more than anything I own," Bruce said to his son.

Tyler shook in his arms. A breaking voice soon came to Will's ears, "I love you, father. I'm sorry."

"Sh. Don't be. You had every right to do what you have done. I forgive you," Bruce said, tears falling from his eyes.

Slowly Tyler pulled away. A smile touched his lips. Bruce smiled back, his hands on Tyler's shoulders. Will felt his heart soar with joy. His face broke out into a large grin. He had done it. He had managed to mend the hearts of his father and brother enough for them to fix the rest. His eyes closed with pleasure. Maybe now he could admit to his father that he had been here, helping to bring this about. His eyes opened and looked at his father and brother once more.

Then his heart beat faster in fear.

There was black cloaked man standing on the other side. A crossbow was in his hands. Will was about to shout a warning when Tyler spotted him. A _twang_ echoed across the land. Tyler shoved Bruce. Blood flew as the bolt tore clean through Tyler chest. As his brother collapsed, Will stepped out of the trees and fired his arrow. It took the man in his throat. Then Will raced over to where Bruce was kneeling beside his son. Tyler was coughing up blood. Bruce was whispering reassuringly to his son. Will grabbed his medical kit. He knelt beside them. Bruce's eyes narrowed as "Barret" reached for Tyler's wound. He was about to put medicine on the wound when Tyler seized ahold of his wrist.

His older brother coughed weakly, "Barret…"

"I'm here," Will replied, his voice deepening.

Tyler was struggling to breathe as spoke, "Please…please tell…Will…I tried…tried to follow his example. Tell…him…I love…him…more than…anything." Those brown eyes turned to Bruce before he continued, "I love…you…Don't lose him…like you…lost…me."

His eyes closed slightly. His chest stopped moving. Those convulsions that racked his body stopped. Bruce let out a soft sob. Tears poured down his cheeks. Will remained still, Tyler's hand still gripping his wrist. He did not want this. He never wanted this! Those brown eyes closed as he fought the pain that stabbed through his chest. His hand tightened on his brother's fingers, which were slowly losing warmth. Bruce finally pulled his son close to his chest. His tears fell onto the wound that had ended his son's life.

"I promise…" Will said weakly.

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked, his voice shaking.

"To uphold my promise to Tyler. He asked me to take Ilene to Will. I will do just that. I will deliver his final message to his brother," Will replied, struggling to keep his voice level. His feet took him to the fallen figure. Quickly he tore through the pockets. A snarl of anger touched his face as he pulled out Carmichael's symbol. He turned to find that Bruce had followed him. He tossed him the symbol, "That's the man who killed your son. Keep your men alert. You will be hearing from me again soon. I'm sorry."

With that he raced away. He had to grab Tug and head for Ilene. Carmichael would send men after her. Will had to beat them there. As his loyal steed galloped towards the hidden, Will let his own tears fall. Tug raced up the mountain path. Certain that no one could hear him, Will let out a cry of pain. His horse glanced back briefly. Those ears flicked. He could sense his master's pain and breaking heart. The little horse snorted in anger before neighing. Will patted him on the neck as his loyal friend continued racing onward.

"I promise, Tyler, I'll keep her safe just like you wanted to. I just wish you could have lived to see your child born," Will said, his tears flying from his face. Then those brown eyes hardened with rage, "I'll kill him. I'll kill them. They won't get away with any of this!" His voice raised into a shout, "I'll kill them all!"

Thunder rumbled above him. Turning onto the path he needed, Will noticed something that made his heart leap with panic: Fresh hoof prints in the rocky soil…

Heading straight for Ilene's cabin.

* * *

 **That was hard to write. Anyway…I'm going to go hide…(in a small voice) For those who understand my foreboding, please don't kill me.**

 **See you all soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Will's family and Quarize.**

 **Little Wishlet: I'm so glad that you are doing ok. You had me worried there. Please, go talk to someone about your problems. I don't care who. I favorite teacher or go to a church in your neighborhood. There's not much I can do here other than pray and listen. Please.**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: Little Wishlet says thank you. Also, don't worry about the late review. I know I posted it at a weird time.**

 **I didn't have long to write this so I'm sorry that it is so short. "Skinny Love" by Birdy and "Dark Paradise" by Lana Del Ray.**

* * *

 **Warning: I'm going to be gone this weekend at camp and very busy next week. You probably won't see another chapter until late Saturday or Sunday next weekend.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Dripping Blood Chapter 12

Will reached the cabin in time to see two men trying to break down the door. Tug, without a command, picked up his pace. A scream rose from within. Will's heart leaped into his mouth. He knew what that scream meant. Ilene was giving birth. His bow went into position. An arrow leapt off the string moments later. One of the men screamed as the arrow went through his heart. The other man managed to leap out of the way of the second arrow.

Thunder shook the air as Tug slid to a halt. Will was off in a heartbeat. The second man leaped off the porch. Lightning reflected on his long sword. Quickly the young apprentice dodged the blow. Then his saxe drew a shallow cut on the man's arm. With that, the two began exchanging attacks. Will let his father's teachings take command. His opponent could not break through his defense. However, the man was good enough to block or deflect all of Will's attacks. Finally Will decided to change tactics. He spun, through his cloak wide. His opponent expected him to use his knives. What he got was a knee to jaw. Will landed firm before lunging. His saxe drove into the man's chest. Those brown eyes never looked into his opponent's face. As the man collapsed, Will stepped back, withdrawing his knife.

Ilene let out another scream. Putting Tug on alert, Will raced inside. The woman was in her room. Her breathing was fast and shallow. Those green eyes showed the pain she was in. Her hand reached out to her brother. Will quickly took it, whispering comforting words. The woman gritted her teeth as another wave of pain hit. Her brother grabbed some water. He did not know what to do to help. However, he was trying his best. Ilene reached up and touched his chest. There were stains where his tears had soaked into his shirt.

Her voice came out weakly, "Why…have you…been crying?"

Another wave of pain hit.

"I'm sorry, Ilene. I failed you," Will said, closing his eyes. Ilene's hand grabbed his. Somehow he found the strength to tell her, "Tyler forgave Bruce. He was slain by a hired servant of Carmichael."

New tears appeared in Ilene's eyes. She could not believe it. Tyler was dead. Her Tyler. Her wonderful, loving husband. Gone. Dead. A hiss escaped through her gritted teeth. She pulled Will close. Those brown eyes told her that he had tried to save him. He had tried to protect him but had failed. A small smile touched her lips. She did not blame Will. If she was going to blame anyone, it would be Carmichael. Suddenly a new wave of pain, stronger than all the others, washed over her. The child was coming. She would mourn for Tyler later.

Will perked up as Tug let out a warning call. Grabbing his knives, Will exited the room. Three men were standing there. A snarl of rage appeared on Will's face. Carmichael. Wren. Tren. The men who were responsible for the death of his brother. Carmichael cocked his head at Barret. He did not understand why the young man was so mad. Word of who Barret really was had never reached him. Barret approached him. Carmichael signaled for the twins to take care of him. He was here to kill Ilene and the child. That was his mission. To make Tyler pay for his betrayal.

The twins stepped forward to fight Barret. Suddenly the young man spun. Both men went down seconds later. Will's knives had torn the tendons in their knees. Neither one could stand after that. With a growl, Will charge Carmichael. The older man dodged the rapid-fire punches. Then he replied his own. Barret remained safely out of the way. Going low, Will rammed his head and shoulder into Carmichael's stomach. They crashed into a wall. Using his knees, Will pinned Carmichael down. His fists connected with the leader's face, over and over.

"Murderer. I'll kill you for what you have done. And you call Tyler a traitor," Will yelled.

Carmichael's bloody face lolled to one side. His eyes stared at Will with shock, "Why…do you care so much…about him?"

"Because," the Ranger apprentice hissed as he leaned down, "Tyler was my brother."

A look of horror crossed Carmichael's face before he smiled. Softly he growled, "Will. I'm surprised. However, I know you won't kill me. It's not who you are."

"You're right," Will said. A sick smile touched his lips, "But I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm going to hand you over to one who will kill you. Nice and slow."

Before Carmichael could speak, Will slammed his fist into the man's temple. The rebellion leader slumped unconscious. In the background during the fight, Will had heard Ilene struggling. Now he could hear nothing. His heart started pounding in panic. He raced into the room. Ilene was lying on her bed. A small bundle was in her arms. As he watched, a small hand reached towards its mother. Will stepped forward. Ilene was crying silently. She looked up at Will. Pain, true pain, glowed deep in her eyes. Her hand reached for her brother. Quickly Will took it, kneeling at the bedside.

The new mother looked at her child, "Jason. After Tyler's best friend. That's what Tyler would want our son to be called."

"Jason is a good name," Will replied.

Ilene laid her head on the pillow. Will touched her cheek, heart pounding. There was something going on here that he did not understand. The woman's eyes were starting to close as she spoke, "Please take care of him Will. Jason will need a better family."

"Ilene?" the young man said.

Those green eyes glowed faintly, "I can't live without Tyler. He was the love of my life. Also, I don't want Bruce to know that Jason was born. Better to make him think…that the child died in childbirth…next to me."

"Ilene, don't! Jason needs his mother!" Will cried, knowing that's what he would want if he had a choice to bring his mother back.

A small smile touched her lips, "I love you both…Goodbye."

Will stared at her for several minutes. Slowly her hand went cold in his hand. It was Jason who stirred him out of his thoughts. Carefully Will picked him and held him close. There was nothing that told Will how he would look one day. No way Will could tell Ilene that her son would resemble her or his father. The child cooed as Will held him. Tears raced down Will's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Jason. I tried to keep your family safe, alive. I failed you," he said softly. Then he looked westward, towards his home. "But at least I can keep you safe for the rest of your life."

Bruce was called outside his castle the next day. Hanging from a tree, rope tied tightly around their arms, were the three leaders of the rebellion. Yet there was also a body on the ground. Uncovering the head, Bruce gasped when he saw Ilene. Closing his eyes, he hide her face once more. Attached to the blanket she was wrapped in was a note. On top was one word: _Barret_. It read:

 _Bruce. These men attacked while Ilene was giving birth._

 _Both she and child died._

 _Her last wish was to be buried with her husband._

 _I'm sorry._

So Bruce did what Ilene wanted. He buried the two together, in the family burial plot. Then he went to work. There was information that he needed. There was blood that needed to be paid. All the while, Will was riding home. In his arms was his baby nephew. Jason rarely made a sound during the trip. Only when he was jostled too much would he cry. Even then, it was only a whimper. Reaching a port, Will sent a letter ahead to his mentor. He needed help setting up something for his nephew. Tears raced down his cheeks as the boat sailed for Araluen.

He had failed his family.

But he would never fail Jason.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, Little Wishlet. There would be no next installment unless Ilene died. I couldn't change it. No matter how much I wanted to.**

 **Next chapter will be the last of this installment. I'll give more details on** _ **Forgetting Blood**_ **then. See you later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Will's family and Quarize.**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: Halt finding Will and Will finding Jason are supposed to be similar. History repeating itself, you might say. Or fate being cruel.**

 **Little Wishlet: You have friends, believe me. They may not be there just yet or maybe someone has tried you two didn't click at that point. There's always someone out there. I rarely tell this story but I think you would benefit so I'll tell it: In the first grade, I was a friend that was mean and didn't care about those around me (I wasn't a bully but I wasn't a good friend either). Then I broke my left arm between the shoulder and elbow. It changed me. I became quiet, reserved, scared. At church a few weeks later, there was message that struck me to the core and I became a Christian. Those I had mistreated turned on me, began to verbally bully me. Everyone close to me pulled away. I had no friends to turn to because my school was small. They all belonged to the group that bullied me. It hurt like a hot knife. I tested my faith, calling on God every night to give me a friend who would stay, not listen to rumors and insults. I kept on praying until my voice was answered. A new girl came to school. Her mother and father had adopted her. They hoped a Christian school would help her make friends, to fit in. Can you imagine her thoughts? I learned. She never met her birth parents but she wondered why they gave her up. Was it because they didn't love her? Was it because they didn't want any children? Was she a mistake? On that first day, we met by the school swings. It was only place I could find peace and quiet, no taunting or mean words. Our friendship started with shy introductions and panic on both our ends but grew like a wildfire. While waiting for our parents to pick us up, we ran into my bullies who started mocking me. Before I could run, she stepped in the way and told them to back off, to leave me alone, to stop saying mean things. Later she introduced to two of her friends who introduced me to more. They were all younger than me but they never cared what the stories were. They were a mini army at my back, helping me through those dark times. In middle school, our lives went different directions but we talk every now and then. You may not have any friends now but just remain open. I'm praying that someone like my friend steps into your life. Don't be afraid to approach someone new. You never know what adventures await you.**

 **2** **nd** **NOTE: the Bottom Author Note contains the information on Forgetting Blood.**

" **Read All About It" by Emeli Sande (I think that's the name of the song) and "Hey Brother" by Avicii.**

 **I got this done a camp and this morning.**

 **Review and Enjoy the Last Chapter!**

* * *

Dripping Blood Chapter 13

Will galloped up the path to Halt's cabin. It was close to midnight, the moon hidden by clouds. Jason was asleep in his arms. Already a tuft of black hair was growing on his head. Those hazel eyes were starting to darken in color. His uncle was willing to bet he would gain his mother's green eyes. People had told him how brown eyes often start out blue. Will was not certain but it was a reasonable guess. But looks was not something that Will was worried about.

Abelard, Cropper, and Blaze all nickered a greeting to their friend as Tug slid to a stop. Halt appeared on the steps on his cabin. Will swung down, being careful not to awake Jason. Gilan stepped forward and hugged his friend. Halt had called Gilan and Crowley, informing them of Will's situation. Gilan could sense the pain that Will was keeping buried. Releasing Will, he began unsaddling Tug. It was the least he could do. The young apprentice was exhausted and tired. Halt guided him inside with a gentle hand. The situation with Tyler and Ilene was far too similar to Will's own situation. It made Halt sick to his stomach.

Crowley was sitting in one of the wooden chairs, nursing a cup of coffee. Across from him was Alyss, Will's friend. She rose quickly. Tears shimmered in the corner of her eyes. She took Jason from Will's arms, feeling her heart twist. Alyss had watched how Will had suffered without his family for many years. Now his nephew was going to follow the same fate. Those gray eyes watched as Will slumped into a chair, ready to just be done. Halt placed a cup of water in front of him. Coffee was the last thing his apprentice needed. Will simply nodded his thanks and started drinking.

Jason's soft whimper nearly made Will jump out of his skin. Crowley and Halt had to hold him down in his chair. The young man's instincts were to protect the baby. He had watched Tyler and Ilene die. He was completely worried about the child. That's why Halt and Crowley had made the decision for him. There was no way that Will could focus on his studies if Jason was around. Worry over the child would make him jumpy and defensive. They needed to separate them. The only place that Will would ever trust would be the Castle Ward. Baron Arald, Lady Pauline, and Sir Rodney had been informed already. That's why Alyss was really here. It was her job to bring the boy in. She alone would be able to pull off the false story.

As soon as Will was ready to head out, the group made their way down. Alyss mounted her horse and rode on the main road. The Rangers kept close, hidden in the trees. Seeing the young Courier, the guards saluted her and allowed her to pass. Quietly she took care of her horse then headed inside the castle. The Ranger's waited among the shadows. This was part of the plan. Alyss was supposed to be going and talking with Baron Arald, who was working on reports. Will fidgeted with each passing moment. He was worried about Jason. Halt laid a calming hand on his apprentice's shoulder. Gilan closed his eyes as he saw the movement from his spot next to the fig tree. He knew that it was going to be difficult for Will. Crowley, who was hiding near the castle door, slowly shook his head. Will's family had had a chance. Now that chance was gone, died with Tyler. It just was not fair to the young man. All he had wanted in his life was now ash in his mouth.

Crowley almost jumped as the castle door opened. Alyss appeared with Baron Arald and Sir Rodney. Jason was wrapped in a warmer blanket, fetched by one of the servants. Together they walked over to the Ward and knocked. After several minutes, Rodney knocked again. Jason squirmed as the sound disturbed his sleep. Alyss quickly hushed him. A low, soft hum rose from her throat. Soon the child quieted, falling back into a deep sleep. Then the door opened. An old woman stepped out and greeted the group. Baron Arald and Sir Rodney both nodded solemnly to the greeting. That told the woman that they were bringing bad news.

Alyss stepped forward and said softly, "A nice family took me in while I was on a mission. It was just for a night before I moved on. As I was coming back, I went back to say thank you one last time." Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Jason stirred as a few dropped onto his cheeks. "I found that they were under attack from some bandits. His father fought bravely but was soon overpowered and killed. His wife was in labor at that point. Seeing me, the group fled. His mother died in childbirth and from a broken heart. His name is Jason."

"Oh the poor thing," the old woman crooned, taking the child from Alyss' arms.

Jason's dark hazel eyes opened. He could see the old woman's face. A smile appeared on his lips. Not because of the woman. Not because he warm and comfortable. He was smiling because he was happy. His eyes had seen the flash of a cloak as Will raced away. Somehow he knew that seeing that cloak meant he was safe. Then, not seeing the cloak again, he began to cry. The woman sang softly to him as she took him inside, holding him up to her shoulder. Those eyes spotted Halt and Crowley talking to the Baron. Gilan was giving Alyss a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. Yet none of their cloaks brought him happiness or a sense of safety. Only one could. He tossed and rolled in his new bed, whimpering softly…

Until a gentle hand rubbed his back…

And that patched green and gray cloak appeared in his sights.

* * *

 **I know, I know. It was short. Meant to be that way. Hoped you enjoyed it anyway!**

 **Forgetting Blood: It has been 15 years since Quarize's Civil War. Will hasn't heard from his father. His life and reputation has skyrocketed. Every day he tries to forget the blood that runs in his veins. One person, however, keeps reminding him. Then Will gets the shock of his life. Jason has chosen his path. But what does that mean for them both?**

 **Jason has grown up in Redmont's Ward, following the footsteps of his hero. He never understood why dark, quiet nights attracted his attention. He never thought why the forest felt safe. All he knows is the story of his family. His father was murdered. His mother died in childbirth from a broken heart. He is grateful to the Courier that rescued him…though he wonders why he never felt comfortable around her. Now the Choosing Day has come once more. He is determined to follow the Courier's example until he notices a green and gray cloaked figure hiding in the shadows and wonders why he feels safe…**


End file.
